Then Love Shined Through
by MysticalChick
Summary: "Courtney, I, I didn't mean it, baby..."  "No... Don't talk to me right now." She rushed to the bedroom, in obvious pain, not only at the fact that she was truly in physical pain, but the fact Duncan had caused it made it worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, I must be really depressed to write something so sad, but in my head I just kept having an un-ending that something like this would happen to our favorite (/least favorite**, **I know a lot of people can't stand Duncney. But I love them.) couple sooner or later. So, here is my very second story on Fanfiction. I hope ya'll enjoy it!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Then Love Shined Through...<strong>_

This was it. He finally broke under the pressure. Where things would go from now he had only seconds to find out, but right now things felt like forever. Every second passed by like a painful knife stabbing him in the heart. It pained him to have done that to her, but he couldn't hold it in anymore, he just couldn't.

He did it.

He smacked her.

Right across the face.

It all started when Courtney was in one of her usual moods that day. Duncan was sitting on the couch, rubbing his head from the headache that had made itself known well to him. He was in an unusually crappy mood from the time he woke up to an hour after, and he made it clear he didn't want to be bothered. Then Court walked in from getting the mail. Everything seemed fine, then she mumbled a slight request for him.

"Can you take out the trash?"

As a husband, taking out the trash was only one of his many duties Courtney had made clear that he would do, whenever she asked, rain or shine, night or day, tired or peppy.

But this time, he didn't immediately hop to her order as asked. Instead, he remained, watching TV, a hand over his head.

She tried him again.

"Duncan, can you take out the trash for me?" He knew it wasn't a question, it was a demand, so he tried his best to convince her he had a headache.

"I have a headache, I'll do it later." He mumbled as loud as he could without increasing the pain any further.

"Doing some physical activity will help you, then you can go take a nap." Courtney bit her lip, she was awaiting for Duncan to make some type of sexy remark at the "Physical Activity Will Help You" part, expecting him to say something like, "Then why don't we just head for the bedroom instead?" or "Come here and show me how it'll help me." but he didn't. He must really be in pain. Nonetheless, Courtney continued in her "Head of the Household" attitude.

"Duncan, take out the trash. Now." She turned to him, and saw him just dazing around, rubbing his head and moaning slightly from the pain.

"I don't feel like it, Princess." He said it sweetly and tenderly, trying to make her give in and just lay down with him instead, but she didn't back down.

"I don't really care. Just do it." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You can just shut up because I don't really feel like it right now." His remark only heated the flames more, and they soon began to rise.

"TAKE IT OUT NOW!" She screamed as she walked back into the living room, one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the several trash bags by the door.

"I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT RIGHT NOW!" Duncan yelled even louder than her, his voice booming, both because he naturally had a deeper voice than her, and two because he was really, really pissed off.

"Duncan, if you don't do it right now, I swear, I will..." She was quickly caught off by Duncan's even more temperamental voice.

"You know, I'm really sick and tired of your stupid threats, Court. You can't really _do _anything to me. So stop your finger wagging and quick treating me like your little slave boy, because I most certainly am not." Duncan had now come to stand over her, his teal eyes looking down at her with a simple "Leave me alone" look, but still Courtney insisted on getting her way.

"I could make your life so miserable..."

"Sorry, but you already have." He cut her off again as he walked away towards the bedroom, but was stopped by another thing Court just had to say.  
>"Are you seriously saying I'm <em>weaker<em> than you? Take out the trash or else. And you know what will happen if you don't."

Duncan's fists balled up and shook because of the force he was throwing onto them right now. All these years of taking Coutney's crap after he said he'd never take crap from anyone, all these years of being treated like a slave, all these years of being submissive and loyal to this one woman, for what? Something she called _love_? He honestly wondered if it was truly even love that he was submitting to. Where was the_ love_ in their relationship anymore? The only time they ever even made true love anymore was never, either Court didn't "Feel Like It." or she had a big case in the morning and had to be alert... or they just had a fight and weren't even sleeping together at the time. Where was the _love_ now? It was gone, neither one of them knew how to get it back now.

Courtney's words echoed in Duncan's mind over and over. "_Weaker than you?" "Weaker than you?" "I'm in charge here."_

Duncan rushed back to her, and un-clenching one of his fists he swung at her face, and as his large, strong hand made contact with her soft, gentle cheek, he could feel it, he felt all his anger being released into her, and while it did relieve some minor and major anger, it left him with a shock, and instead of being proud of what he had done, he immediately stepped back, a dropped open mouth and fully shocked eyes covered his expression as he awaited Courtney's response.

He felt bad. As a husband, it was his job to be kind to his wife, and love her no matter what. He was suppose to talk through these situations, not smack her full force in the face.

As she covered her cheek, she couldn't even look at him as she trembled in fear that he may do something worse to her, was this simple smack the start of several beatings?

"Courtney, I, I didn't mean it, baby..."

"No... Don't talk to me right now." She rushed to the bedroom, in obvious pain, not only at the fact that she was truly in physical pain, but the fact Duncan had caused it made it worse.

Duncan wanted to rush after her, to help her, to hold her and tell her how truly sorry he was.

_'We can't keep doing this. It's going to kill us both.'_

Duncan waited several hours, just waiting by the bedroom door, hoping she'll come out, but she didn't. He could still hear her sobbing and her fallen tears only made him cry more. He decided enough was enough, and he was going to make things work whether she liked it or not.

He got up from his placement on the floor and jiggled the door handle. Locked. Duh. He needed to get in, though. He grabbed his handy pocket knife and picked at the simple "No Key Required" cheapo lock, designed to keep anyone without the knowledge of using knifes and scissors to turn the tiny slit and thus open it.

He quickly put his pocketknife back in it's respectable area before opening the door, as to not look as he was going to murder her and scare her even more.

"Babe, I'm so sorry... You know I didn't mean that..." He said with as sincere a voice as he could. Courtney didn't seem to mind the fact he was coming closer to her, she just laid there, cuddling her pillow. Duncan came a bit closer, this time sitting down next to her legs, which where outstretched, almost reaching off the bed, but as soon as Duncan took a hand out to touch her, she jumped up, and off the bed, to the other side, still holding onto the pillow for dear life.

"Sweetheart... I swear to you... I never ever meant to..."

"You're going to do it again, you're going to abuse me." That one word seemed to hit his head like a speeding bullet. _Abuse? _Was he considered an abuser to his wife now? He loved her more than life... how could he _abuse her?_

"No, I'm not..." Duncan looked down. He would never turn out to be one of those sexist wife abusers that marry women, have kids with them, abuse them and the kids, and then turn to the next woman and do the same, leaving permanent mental scares that will stay with each and every woman and child affected, for the rest of their lives.

Duncan got up, and walked over to the door, closed it shut, and locked it. Then he slowly walked over to Courtney, giving her time to walk away, or run away, but she didn't. She saw his intense pain, the tears that soaked his face and those bloodshot teal eyes that simply said "I'm sorry."

He was soon a breath away from Courtney, and they could both feel the tension become more relaxed as all closure between them was dismissed.

"I love you, Princess. I love you so much, and that mistake I made was stupid, and I'm never, ever, _ever_ going to do anything even remotely similar to that again. What I did was inexcusable, and I will walk the earth a thousand times just to hear you say that you forgive me." Duncan took reasonable pauses between his sentences, hoping and praying she will forgive him.

"We can't go on like this... Duncan. What you said was very sweet, and tender, but... I've known you long enough to know its just a load of crap that I will accept for now, but tomorrow things will go the same way, and with or without the abuse, I can't handle us fighting anymore."

Now Duncan wanted to prove to her that he was totally sincere, and that he truly did mean it, that there wouldn't be fighting between them anymore. He picked her up by the waist, and laid her down gently onto the bed next to them. He threw the pillow she was holding aside, and grabbed her arms and held them down to prevent her from rejecting him. He didn't want to force her into anything, he just wanted to look at her, look at how beautiful she was at this moment. His relaxed sight soon turned into complete silence, and he gently laid down next to her, holding her by the waist, allowing her to choose when the contact would be over, but she didn't stop it. Instead, she escalated it, turning to him and kissing him intensely on the lips, huddling towards him and holding him tightly. He didn't know whether they would go all the way or not, he didn't care, but this moment, with her, right now, it felt like the most beautiful thing in the world. Soon, their make out session became a love making session, and it was the first time in years that he actually felt the love and passion between them intensify.

After it was over, they both laid draped over each other, smiles on their faces as they whispered sweet nothings to each other. Duncan said nothing stupid, and Courtney said nothing demanding. They just both laid there, and slowly dosed off into each other's arms.

The next day, things went slightly different. Duncan and Courtney brought in the mail, and as the same they both took out the trash. They both were happy, working as team mates rather than slave and master. For some reason, things seemed like they were going to change, for once in years of unhappiness, a light of hope shined through.

And then a few weeks later, Courtney sat on Duncan's lap one Saturday afternoon, hugged him tightly, and kissed him softly, and whispered into his ear...

"We're Pregnant."

And at that moment, nothing was going to be the same... ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniffle Sniffle* I seem to be doing a Star Wars style theme here, I mean I just wrote a story about her giving birth and now I write about her becoming pregnant. Wow, I really freakin' love writing.<strong>

**P.S. I Rated it Teen because of the mild "Sexy Talk" and the Making Love references, but for those that hate those "Over the Top" Sexy Scenes, don't worry, I never write dirty.**

**Hey, I'm thinking about writing a series next about Duncan's daughter called "You'll Always Be My Daddy", and while I won't give away any secrets, note this, Trent and Gwen's son is in it, and so are all the contestants children! But, I don't yet have names for all of them, so could some of ya'll help me out some and spare a few ideas for names? Greatly Appreciated! **

**Sincerely,**

***~*MysticalChick*~*  
><strong>


	2. Not a Chapter Exactly

Hey guys,

I know I haven't posted ANYTHING for a super duper long time, but it's cause I've been working on my non-Fan-Fiction stories.

I'm now on Fiction Press but I haven't gotten any luck yet with my Monster Academy Book, which is on it's fourth chapter now and nobody has read it yet.

If you enjoyed my work on fan fiction, please do me a favor and drop by Fiction Press, just search Monster Academy, my name is MantaChick.

I'd really appreciate it if I got some feedback on my work!

If I do, I'll probably start updating my stories Make a Memory and the others I haven't yet finished, since I'll have more time to focus on them and not with why I haven't gotten any readers for my non-fan-fiction work.

Thank you!


End file.
